Cuando te conocí
by Joanne Austen
Summary: Anastasia se ve arrastrada por las sombras de su vida al fondo, atrapada en ellas hasta que un día Christian llega y la libera. ¿Qué consecuencias le traerá el relacionarse con el rey de las sombras? ¿Logrará escapar de la oscuridad que rodea su vida?... (Olvidado lo de One shot por petición de los seguidores de este fic)
1. Cuando te conocí

**Cuando te conocí**

"_Cuando te conocí, ya no salías con el primero que te había abandonado_

_No vale la pena hablar, de aquellos años pasados_

_Cuando te conocí, ya no salías con aquel tipo casado_

_que te prometía que la dejaría y todavía no se había divorciado"_

_Andrés Calamaro_

* * *

_**En un día frío de enero**_

_Un fino rayo de luz se cuela a través de la cortina, ha sido una noche de lluvia, todavía recuerdo el silbar de la brisa cargada de humedad empapando mi piel. Sonreí de lado, puse mis manos detrás de la nuca y fijé la vista en el techo…había amanecido muy pronto, la seguridad de la noche se había ido, dejándome desprotegida ante un nuevo día, uno cargado de oportunidades…oportunidades que yo no sabía cómo aprovechar, así que al igual que cada día de los últimos 6 meses, la angustia vendrá a visitarme nuevamente, clamando una respuesta de mi parte. En mi mente resuenan las voces acusadoras del mundo, que me gritan que haga algo con mi vida, que me dicen lo que debería ser._

_Hace 6 meses que estoy estancada en este punto, de un día para otro las cosas en mi vida empezaron a cambiar, he estado dando tumbos desde entonces… Han sido 6 meses de divagaciones, de esperar cada día que mi suerte cambie, pero siempre ocurre lo mismo, el sol se oculta y yo sigo en el mismo lugar. Mi momento de paz viene con la salida de la luna, cuando ya me resigno a que el día ha muerto, cuando acepto que hoy nada va a cambiar._

_La cortina llena de huecos me permite atisbar hacia el exterior de este lugar consumido por el tiempo, a veces pienso que es un reflejo de lo que ocurre con mi alma. Suelo referirme a este lugar como mi prisión sin candados, estoy cautiva porque no tengo otro lugar en el que estar, no porque haya algo que me retenga…Suspiro con fuerza, inhalo y exhalo, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, cada día es más difícil respirar. Cuando recobro la consciencia luego de una noche de pesadillas, en mi pecho se forma un nudo que dificulta el paso del aire, es como si la angustia bloqueara mis vías respiratorias. En ocasiones he tratado de no luchar, de dejarme asfixiar… pero estos ataques no me matan, cuando mucho me producen pequeños momentos de inconsciencia._

_Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, y yo me obligo a apretar los ojos para contener el diluvio que amenaza con empapar mi rostro. Este no ha sido un buen año para mí… Ya no deseo que nada cambie en mi vida, sólo deseo morir. Mis ojos azules se posan en la mesa de noche, sobre la cual se encuentra un afilado cuchillo, el cual he puesto ahí con la esperanza de tener la suficiente valentía para acabar con todo el suplicio que es mi vida… alargo la mano y lo agarro, paso mi índice por la parte afilada de su hoja haciendo un corte en mi piel, siento un ligero ardor y la sangre empieza a brotar, manchando las sábanas blancas. No sé si se debe a mi estado de ánimo depresivo, o a qué, pero lo cierto es que aquel ardor no me resulta desagradable, por el contrario me ha dado un motivo para sentir, y para un alma que tiene meses en blanco, viviendo sin emociones, sentir nuevamente, aunque sea dolor, es bastante agradable. _

_._

_**1 año atrás…**_

-¡Vamos Ana, bebe hasta el fondo!

Yo miro indecisa la jarra que me tiende José, pero entonces mis amigos empezaron a corear:

-¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

-¡Por la culminación de nuestras materias!- grito levantando la jarra y vaciando todo el contenido

Miles de vítores acompañaron mi brindis, y aunque hasta hace unos momentos me sentía la reina del mundo, lo cierto es que el beber de un solo tiro aquella jarra no me había sentado bien, pero yo la orgullosa Anastasia Rose Steele, no me podía dar el lujo de evidenciar mi malestar. Tenía la manía de querer ser perfecta, de estar a la altura de cada reto, y aquella noche, el impresionar a José era mi reto, él siempre había estado para mí, y me había pedido que fuera menos rígida, que aprendiera a divertirme.

Mis ojos se fijan en él, alto de piel morena y sonrisa perfecta… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien tan perfecto como él?

Hijo de padres inmigrantes de México, jugador de futbol, fotógrafo, estudiante de arquitectura, y mi novio desde hace tres años, yo estaba enamorada de él con todas mis fuerzas. Nos conocimos en el acto de bienvenida que hacen a los nuevos, y desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables, el se convirtió en mi mundo, pues al irme lejos de casa para asistir a la universidad me sentía muy sola, rodeada de extraños. Gracias a él y a Kate, mi mejor amiga, yo no había enloquecido.

Mis pensamientos frenan bruscamente, todo me da vueltas, así que disimuladamente me levanto de la silla, tratando de pasar desapercibida…necesito salir de este lugar, tengo ganas de vomitar. Como puedo llego al parqueadero del restaurant y ahí mi estómago expulsa lo poco que había desayunado aquel día, estoy de rodillas en el pavimento y fuertes arcadas me recorren de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo está tembloroso, no puedo levantarme de ese lugar, y de repente siento unas ganas inexplicables de llorar.

Unas manos firmes me agarran por el brazo, yo levanto la mirada confundida y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos grises que me miran con intensidad:

-¿Estás bien?

Yo asiento lentamente, pero me arrepiento enseguida, pues siento la cabeza darme vueltas nuevamente, y por un instante pierdo un poco el equilibrio haciendo que el aumente su agarre.

-Ven, vamos para que te sientes en aquel banco- dijo señalando un banco al otro lado del estacionamiento, para luego levantarse y arrastrarme con él- te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco

-¿Qué de malo tiene el aire fresco de este lado del estacionamiento?- pregunto confundida, no estoy segura de querer seguir a aquel extraño

-Aquí huele a vómito- dijo con acidez

-Tienes un punto- le concedí y juntos nos dirigimos a aquel banco

-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo con voz fría, y yo entendí por que había querido que me sentara en aquel banco, para poder zafarse de mí… él no regresaría.

-Ok- murmuré, y no supe por qué razón, pero quise pedirle que se quedara

Cerré los ojos apenas me dio la espalda, la brisa seca de esa noche de verano me daba de lleno en la cara, disminuyendo mi malestar. Respiré e inhalé, un pequeño dolor de cabeza había empezado a punzar mis sienes. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco pero el recuerdo de esos ojos grises me atacó una y otra vez… eran tan hermosos. Mi subconsciente chasqueó la lengua, mientras negaba con la cabeza, yo no debería estar pensando en otros ojos que no fueran los de José.

Siento el banco hundirse un poco a mi lado, abro los ojos y me consigo con aquel extraño quien sostiene entre sus manos una botella de agua. Me devuelve la mirada con profundidad y coloca su dedo sobre mi labio y tira de él hacia abajo para liberarlo de mis dientes. Doy un respingo y me alejo de él con el corazón en la boca. Nos miramos fijamente por lo que a mí me pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que él retiró la mirada y me dijo con voz grave:

-Bébetela toda

Yo la destapo y doy un largo sorbo

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta de repente

-Anastasia- respondo- ¿Y tú?

-Christian- dice sonriéndome y extendiéndome la mano, yo tímidamente se la estrecho, y de nuevo siento que una extraña corriente me recorre desde la punta de los dedos

-¿Eres de por aquí?- pregunto yo esta vez de forma automática- nunca te había visto

-No… soy de Seattle, dijo mirando al frente- estoy aquí resolviendo unos asuntos- ¿Y tú?

-Estudio Literatura inglesa

-¿Y por qué elegiste esa carrera?- pregunta con interés

-Cuando era niña mi vida era bastante errante, mi madre nunca ha llevado bien eso de tener una vida estable- la voz se me corta un poco, así que respiro para controlar las emociones que se han agolpado en mi pecho- nunca sabia que ocurriría al día siguiente, ni donde estaría, mi madre tenía muchos conflictos, siempre estaba triste, y mi única escapatoria de todo ese desastre era una recopilación de los libros de Jane Austen. Siempre que me sentía perdida, me sentaba en cualquier rincón apartado y abría ese libro, y por los instantes en que me concentraba en la lectura todo parecía ser mejor… Así que al elegir esta carrera supongo que simplemente estaba buscando acercarme a esa sensación de sosiego que conseguía cuando era niña al sumergirme en aquellas historias…

Doy un respingo cuando siento la calidez de su mano al entrelazarse con la mía, me volteo y ahí está él con su expresión seria, y sin embargo sus ojos rebosan de calidez… me siento reconfortada. Los dos quedamos en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos… él vuelve a romper con él diciendo:

-No deberías beber tan rápido si no estás acostumbrada- dice soltando mi mano de repente y carraspeando

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida- ¿Cómo sabes qué…

-Estaba el bar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y tu grupo de amigos era especialmente ruidoso, así que captaron mi atención

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Lo sé- dice en tono petulante sonriendo con suficiencia

Yo me volteo enojada y fijo mi mirada en él y me desconcierto al ver que su expresión es de enojo, tiene la quijada tensa y me mira con los ojos chispeantes de rabia… _¡Quién rayos se cree que es! Está bien que haya sido amable, pero eso no le da derecho a entrometerse en mi vida de esa manera_

-Tampoco deberías dejar que otros te presionen- añadió con dureza

-¿Perdón?- digo incrédula mirándolo con rabia e incredulidad- ¡Pero quién te has creído!

-Soy quien te ayudó cuando te estabas muriendo en este estacionamiento- dice arrastrando las palabras- debería darte algo que pensar que ninguno de tus amigos estuviera contigo

-Agradezco tu ayuda- digo poniéndome en pie- pero eso no te da derecho a entrometerte en mi vida… ¡Por Dios si apenas si cruzamos unas pocas palabras!

Entro al bar hecha una furia, buscando a José para pedirle que me lleve a casa, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado. Cuando me resigno a que se ha ido dejándome por detrás, las palabras de aquel extraño resuenan en mi cabeza… _debería darte algo que pensar que ninguno de tus amigos estuviera contigo_

Suspiro y trato de contener las lágrimas, odiaba admitir que ese hombre insoportable me había llenado de dudas… _José debió seguirla al estacionamiento… no debió dejarla ahí sola…_

.

_**En un día frío de enero**_

_Lloro con amargura… todo lo había perdido. Mi relación se fue a fondo, aquella noche en que estábamos celebrando que habíamos culminado las materias, fui al apartamento de José y lo encontré con una pelirroja voluptuosa; había fracasado estrepitosamente en todos los lugares en los que había comenzado a hacer las prácticas para desarrollar mi tesis, así que oficialmente estaba estancada. Había vuelto a casa de mi madre, pues había perdido la beca y no podía seguir manteniéndome residenciada. Lloro con amargura, había pasado por tres empresas diferentes, y en ninguna de ellas pude alcanzar mi objetivo… ya estaba empezando a pensar que algo estaba mal en mi…nada me salía bien._

_Mi madre estaba en su trabajo, yo para variar me había quedado en casa con la cabeza divagando, tratando de encontrar una solución a toda esta situación, pero el asunto parecía superar el alcance de mi mente, por más que lo intentaba no lograba salir de este agujero._

_La hoja del cuchillo penetra mi piel, ahora más profundamente, hago un corte en una muñeca, luego con las manos temblorosas me hago el otro, la sangre sale a borbotones, no puedo ni quiero contenerla, me estoy dejando empapar, el dolor es fuerte y a la vez es casi inexistente, siento un hormigueo en la piel, y un frío intenso recorrerme, la suave luz que se colaba por la ventana se hace cada vez más tenue… y poco a poco, todo se fue apagando, ya no hubo dolor, ya no hubo pena… todo había acabado_

.

**En un día de mayo… comienza la primavera**

**Christian...**

Camino presuroso por los pasillos blancos deprimentes, he recibido una llamada del doctor Flint, por fin han dado con Leila. Me siento culpable porque sé que en cierta manera he contribuido en su desequilibrio, quiero ayudarla a seguir adelante, yo también sé lo que es caer en un agujero.

Siempre he odiado los psiquiátricos, dicen que ayudan a las personas a recuperar la cordura, yo opino todo lo contrario, no entiendo en que puede ayudar el estar encerrado en una habitación de paredes blancas. Me paso las manos por el cabello, me da lástima internarla en un lugar como este, pero supongo que es peor dejarla por su cuenta en las calles en ese estado. Flint me ha estado interrogando sobre si siento algo por ella, no ha dejado de molestarme con eso desde que empecé a buscarla. Al principio me confundí un poco, y me cuestioné sobre ese hecho, pero ahora estoy claro, no se puede tratar porque nunca he amado a ninguna de mis parejas, sé que suena duro pero es mi realidad, supongo que estoy demasiado jodido. Mi preocupación por Leila se basa que he desarrollado cierta empatía con ella, después de todo yo también tuve una época negra, y de no haber sido porque Elena me tendió la mano, no sé a dónde hubiera ido a parar.

Llego a una especie de estancia al final del pasillo, maldigo internamente pues me he perdido, siempre me ha costado encontrar el consultorio de Flint en aquel lugar que es más semejante a un laberinto que a otra cosa. Abro el teléfono y oprimo el botón de marcado, me masajeo las sienes cuando la llamada cae directamente al buzón de mensajes. Alzo la mirada, y se me encoje el corazón, un gran ventanal deja colar los rayos del sol, y ahí sentada en la ventana está una mujer de pelo oscuro contemplando el paisaje… supongo que el encierro en este lugar tan monótono debe ser asfixiante, su figura me resulta bastante familiar.

Cuelgo con brusquedad después de varios intentos de contactar a mi psiquiatra, y entonces se me ocurre que tal vez ella pueda saber a dónde debo dirigirme

-Disculpe señorita- digo rompiendo el silencio y caminando hacia ella

Ella ni se inmutó ante mi llamada, permaneció quieta en la misma posición. Una vez a su lado le doy unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención, una intensa corriente me recorre desde la punta de mis dedos. Ella voltea con brusquedad y fija sus ojos azules en los míos… yo siento que se me corta la respiración de la impresión, esa es la chica que alguna vez encontré vomitando en un estacionamiento, lo recuerdo con claridad, como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Anastasia- murmuro

Ella deja correr una lágrima por su rostro, sus ojos permanecen fijos en los míos, y yo siento un peso en el corazón por todo el dolor que estos reflejan, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, por qué terminó en un lugar como este. Supongo que no debe recordarme, apenas hablamos aquella noche.

-Christian- susurran sus labios, y el corazón se me detiene… ella me recuerda

**Anastasia...**

_Mi alma flota a través de una densa niebla, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, pues si antes me sentía vacía, ahora es como si viviera en medio de la nada, con un asunto pendiente palpitando en mi pecho, uno que me retiene, que me impide avanzar. Oigo voces lejanas a mi alrededor, en una de ellas creo reconocer la de mi madre, de Ray su ex marido, y al único hombre al que alguna vez sentí como un padre… pero mi cuerpo no responde a mis mandatos, deseo decirles que estoy bien, que nada me ocurre, pero he perdido el control… solo floto a través de esta niebla espesa._

_El tiempo se ha detenido, o al menos así me parece, ya las voces no rasguñan mis oídos, solo ha quedado el silencio… estoy en medio de la nada, y es desesperante sentir tristeza y no poder llorar, es como si el sentimiento quedara atrapado, latente._

_Pienso que no he muerto, y si lo hice algo salió mal, pues si este es el cielo, de nada sirve soñar con él…siento que estoy pagando una condena por mi cobardía, por haber elegido la opción de huir, pero es que no supe cómo salir a flote, sentí amargura al recordar como mi mundo se había derribado con el engaño de José, mi incapacidad para culminar la tesis y graduarme y la partida de Kate, mi mejor amiga a Seattle a trabajar… cuando me di cuenta, a mi alrededor solo había vacío. Recordé las palabras de aquel extraño de ojos grises cuando me encontró vomitando en aquel estacionamiento: "debería darte algo que pensar que ninguno de tus amigos estuviera contigo"…eso debió darme una idea de lo sola que estaba._

_A veces siento como me mueven, me cambian de posición y una suave luz inunda mis pupilas, pero no logro avanzar hacia ella, estoy hundida en el abismo, no logro flotar a la superficie._

_He comenzado a resignarme a mi prisión, ya la luz que a veces inunda las sombras dejó de ser una novedad, ya he dejado de luchar, estoy entregada sé que no lograré escapar._

_Estoy inmersa, con los ojos fijos en aquel punto luminoso que deseo alcanzar, cuando de repente siento como mi corazón late con brusquedad, una corriente intensa me recorre, y es como si mi alma hubiera conseguido el impulso requerido para abandonar el reposo… asciendo con rapidez, me acerco a la luz… parece que por fin he muerto._

_-Anastasia- escucho una voz grave llamarme, y soy consciente de unos ojos grises cargados de preocupación, mi vista comienza a acostumbrarse a las formas, ya no veo borroso, y ahí está él…_

_-Christian- susurro casi de forma inconsciente, y la tristeza retenida en mi pecho por fin se libera, una lágrima solitaria empapa mi mejilla, y soy tan dichosa, he escapado de mi cárcel… él me ha liberado_


	2. In my place

_**Amigos! He vuelto con una buena noticia para ustedes, y es que me han entusiasmado con la idea de continuar con este fic… no creo que me vaya a extender mucho, pienso que será un fic cortito, unos cinco capítulos quizás… pero en fin ya veremos cómo marcha. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **_Xathz, Guest, Mileth grey, Guest y a Alba_**… ¡no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen cuando leo sus comentarios!, disculpen si no respondí sus reviews, la verdad es que he estado un poco abollada con la universidad. Además considero que este capítulo en sí es una respuesta a ellos, y a sus peticiones :). UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**_

_**Este capítulo surgió gracias a ustedes y a mi amor platónico Chris Martin… bajo las suaves notas de "In my place", mi mente voló lejos y mis manos teclearon el resultado… ¡Amo a Coldplay!**_

_**Solo me resta declarar que ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad de E.L. James, a quien agradezco la bondad de permitirnos usarlos para crear estas locas historias.**_

_**¡Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!**_

_**Joanne Austen**_

"_**In my place, in my place,  
Were lines that I couldn't change,  
I was lost, oh yeah**_

I was lost, I was lost,  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,  
I was lost, oh yeah"

**In my place, coldplay**

**Cap. 2**

"**In my place"**

No puedo creer que se trate de ella, se ve tan diferente… y sin embargo esos ojos son inconfundibles… es ella, la chica del bar.

-Anastasia- mis labios no pueden reprimir el impulso de llamarla, mi voz intenta despertarla, sacarla de ese trance. Su mirada está perdida en el horizonte. Horrorizado me paseo por su aspecto, su cara está demacrada, unas feas cicatrices alteran la perfección de la piel de sus brazos… y entonces sé lo que ocurrió, y me pregunto por qué alguien como ella recurriría al suicidio.

_¿Qué le pasaría?... la noche que la conocí se veía tan contenta, sus ojos eran brillantes, era como una diosa._

Me pregunté si su desenlace hubiera sido diferente, de haberla seguido aquella noche, de haberla invitado a cenar… de haberlo hecho, tal vez esa chica me devolvería una sonrisa en estos instantes. Niego con la cabeza, siento algo roto en mi interior, me alejé porque no creí que fuera bueno para ella… quise alejarla de toda la porquería que mancha mi vida, y la porquería del mundo terminó por asfixiarla

_¿Qué es lo que me llama de ella?... no sé definirlo, pero hay algo que me atrae con fuerza_

_-Christian- pronuncian sus labios, y yo siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo, las cosas no están perdidas para ella… desde ese instante sé que no seré capaz de alejarme de ella nuevamente, la protegeré a costa de lo que sea_

_**Ha pasado un mes desde que salí de las profundidades de mi mente… **_

_Cuando se ha estado a punto de caer en el abismo y la vida se aferra a nosotros, salvándonos por poco, entonces suspiramos aliviados al pisar terreno seguro… pero transcurrido el tiempo, cuando hemos pasado el susto, entonces llega la desolación, fuimos salvados del abismo, de una muerte segura, para caer en una muerte en vida, una forma más dolorosa de perder la consciencia, pues miramos a nuestro alrededor e intentamos que funcione, intentamos que respirar sea más sencillo… pero nada ha cambiado, seguimos siendo miserables…_

Me sobresalto cuando una tibia mano se posa en mi hombro, cierro mi libreta con brusquedad, esta nueva forma de catarsis ha sido sugerida por mi psiquiatra: escribir lo que siento, para tratar de superarlo… ahí están los ojos amables de Christian, tan cálidos, que por unos instantes me abrigan de todo el frío que se ha colado en mis venas. Su mano acaricia mi rostro, borrando las huellas que han dejado mis lágrimas

-Ven Ana, acompáñame a dar una vuelta- dice extendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo pongo mi mano entre la suya, sintiendo como sus dedos se cierran sobre la palma de mi mano. Y entonces tuve la certeza de que en estos momentos iría hasta el fin del mundo con los ojos cerrados… mi mundo estaba vacío… él era lo único que tenía.

-El blanco te queda muy bien- murmura luego de unos instantes caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles

Yo suelto una sonora carcajada, y él se une… ambos reímos de su torpe comentario

-Mentiroso- mascullo- nadie puede verse bien con estas cosas- digo señalando mi bata

-Pues tú te ves tan bien como es posible verse en esa fea bata- dice mirándome

-Gracias- digo ruborizándome

-¿Sobre qué escribes?- pregunta con interés

-Ha sido idea de mi psiquiatra- digo encogiéndome de hombros- dice que poner mis pensamientos por escrito que puede ayudarme a superar mis problemas

-Siento curiosidad- dice con un brillo de interés

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que pasa por tu cabeza- dice taladrándome con la mirada- eres un misterio para mí

Me siento entre confundida y sorprendida, aquello lo debe haber dicho en broma, un comentario tonto para subirme la autoestima, que según el doctor Flint la tengo por los suelos. El carraspea incómodo y me mira nuevamente, antes de añadir:

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunta mirando a nuestro alrededor, donde dos personas caminaban de forma errante con la mirada perdida y hablando para sí mismos

-Odio este lugar- digo con amargura- pero cuando pienso en salir de aquí me desespero, no sabría que hacer allá afuera

El se detiene con brusquedad, ubicándose frente a mí, sus ojos me miran de una forma extraña, en ellos hay una mezcla de rabia y ¿miedo?

-Anastasia tienes una vida por delante- sisea- no digas estupideces

Volteo la cara, no quiero hablar de eso, me siento muy desorientada, mi vida es un desastre total… no tengo nada, perdí mi novio, a mis amigos, terminar mi carrera parecía ser un imposible, mis familiares estaban lejos y en sus vidas ya no había lugar para mi… Me toma por la barbilla y hace que lo encare. Nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por mis ojos, una fuerte desesperación ataca mi pecho

-Todo irá bien Anastasia- dice con ternura atrapando mis lágrimas entre sus dedos- Esta bien si te sientes un poco perdida, pero te prometo que te voy a ayudar… no estás sola- susurra

-Christian siento como si ya no me quedara nada- digo negando con la cabeza- siento como si estuviera destinada a caer en el abismo

-Yo evitaré que caigas Anastasia- dice acariciando mi rostro- aférrate a mí

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y me uno a él en un fuerte abrazo, siento como se tensa bajo mis brazos y permanece muy quieto, así que me ruborizo y me separo de él con brusquedad… no debí ser tan efusiva

-Lo siento…- digo bajando la mirada- no debí

Y para mi sorpresa, el pone sus manos en mi espalda y me acerca a su cuerpo

-No seas tonta- susurra en mi oído

Yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, y todo en mi mundo vuelve a tener sentido… él era la pieza que le hacía falta a mi vida, después de todo su rostro fue lo primero que vi luego de meses de oscuridad…

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tiempo = 0**_

_-Anastasia- escucho una voz grave llamarme, y soy consciente de unos ojos grises cargados de preocupación, mi vista comienza a acostumbrarse a las formas, ya no veo borroso, y ahí está él…_

_-Christian- susurro casi de forma inconsciente, y la tristeza retenida en mi pecho por fin se libera, una lágrima solitaria empapa mi mejilla, y soy tan dichosa, he escapado de mi cárcel… él me ha liberado_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Estás bien?.. su tono de voz está cargado de preocupación, yo quiero responderle que todo está bajo control, pero siento como una fuerza me arrastra al fondo de las aguas… de vuelta a aquella cueva- Ana… ¡Ana!, ¡Qué alguien llame al doctor Flint!_

_**Tiempo = 1**_

_-Christian te he dicho que el coma de Anastasia es persistente- dice una voz grave- es imposible que te haya hablado_

_-Revísala… te he dicho que me ha llamado por mi nombre_

_Una mano cálida se entrelaza con la mía… sé que es la de él, hay una extraña fuerza que nos une, que nos atrae_

_-Bien… lo haré para que te convenzas de que ella no va a salir del coma, pero debes prometerme que luego de que la examine darás la vuelta y no la buscarás más_

_-Eso no puedo prometértelo- siento como la presión en mi mano aumenta cuando el pronuncia esa frase- no voy a abandonarla… no puedo hacerlo_

_El ha prometido quedarse, eso me llena de calidez, de confianza… no estoy sola_

_-Apuntaré sus pupilas con esta lámpara y verás cómo sus ojos permanecen insensibles al contacto- sentencia otra voz_

_Siento unas manos sobre mis párpados, y estos se mueven ante el contacto_

_-Christian…- susurro- no me dejes_

_-Imposible- masculla el doctor_

_-Te lo dije Flint_

_**Tiempo = 2**_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?- masculla Christian nervioso_

_-Sus signos vitales son estables- dice la voz pausada del doctor Flint- aunque mañana la someteremos a estudios más profundos para descartar cualquier problema, en un momento vendrá la enfermera a hacerle algunos estiramientos para ayudarla a reducir el entumecimiento, y para recuperar la movilidad_

_-¿Cuándo podrá salir?_

_-Eso lo determinaremos después de la evaluación psicológica_

_Christian le lanza una mirada dura al doctor, yo los observo desde mi cama en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón me siento ansiosa, no quiero separarme de Christian_

_-Pienso que permanecer en este lugar no le hará bien_

_-Salir sin estar del todo recuperada tampoco la ayudará- puntualizó el doctor- puede ser peligroso_

_-Me haré cargo de ella… no estará sola_

_-Christian no eres su responsable legal… no puedes llevártela- dijo en tono duro- no sin la autorización de su madre_

_-La conseguiré Flint, y la sacaré de este infierno_

.

.

.

**De vuelta al presente**

-No he podido contactar a tu madre- dice Christian despegándose de mí

-No hay problema Christian… créeme, estar aquí no es tan malo

- ¡Por Dios Anastasia! Esto debe ser un infierno- dice conteniendo la rabia- quiero sacarte de aquí

-Christian agradezco profundamente tu ayuda, pero ya bastante has hecho por mí- digo con amargura- no tienes que seguir dándote molestias por mí

El me mira a los ojos y me toma por la barbilla

-Lo hago porque quiero y puedo

-Odio ser una carga

-No lo eres Anastasia- dice con seriedad

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto bajando la mirada

-No lo sé- dice alejándose un poco de mí- supongo que te veo como una persona frágil a la que hay que proteger

Siento como si una piedra cayera en mi estómago_- ¿Y qué pensabas?- interroga mi subconsciente. _La verdad es que desde que salí del coma me he apegado mucho a Christian, y he de confesar que a veces he permitido que mi mente cruce los límites y fantasee con la posibilidad de que el sintiera algo más por mi… pero ahora que todo está claro, siento como si la poca alegría y esperanza de mi corazón se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me interroga

-Nada- digo con voz queda

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunta mirándome fijamente

-No- miento, y mi mente trabaja a mil buscando una excusa para zanjar el tema- es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que hace un mes que salí del coma y aún mi madre no ha aparecido

-La encontraré- dice mirándome con comprensión- tal vez le era doloroso verte en ese estado, y por eso decidió irse

-No la culpo… debe ser difícil cargar con una hija problemática

-Todos pasamos por malos momentos- dice Christian- a veces es necesario caer… estoy seguro de que un día cuando recuerdes esta etapa te reirás de todo esto

-Eso espero

**OoOoO**

_¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es sobrellevar el encierro?..._ A veces siento que el tiempo no existe, no soy consciente del paso de las horas y me aterra la forma en que desperdicio mis días. Ya he releído mi colección de libros de Jane Austen, la historia de Tess ya me repugna, la he leído tantas veces que siento que soy capaz de recitarla de memoria. Cuando siento que mi mente entra a terrenos peligrosos y siento que la locura toca mi puerta, entonces dejo que mi mente vuele, escribo pequeñas historias de amor, y sin embargo, no siempre puedo evitar caer en el vacío, hay días en los que simplemente siento que la vida no vale la pena, que he tocado fondo y que no hay posible solución para mis problemas.

Christian ha sido mi ángel guardián, me he permitido descansar entre sus alas porque mi vida no tiene otro sustento. Me aterra la dependencia que he desarrollado, sé que un día el se dará la vuelta y desaparecerá de mi vida, debo prepararme para ese momento, el me ha tendido la mano porque le he inspirado lástima, sólo por eso, no puedo permitirme fantasear respecto a un "nosotros"… _Los hombres como él no se relacionan con chicas como yo_.

Una fría lágrima se deja correr por mi pómulo…

-Anastasia, la doctora te espera

Como puedo seco mi rostro, intentando no ser vista por el enfermero curioso que sostiene la silla de ruedas para transportarme… _Como si no pudiera valerme por mis medios_

-Adelante… ¡Anastasia querida! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Como siempre Elena- digo con sequedad, a pesar de que aquella mujer desbordaba simpatía, había algo en ella que me generaba desconfianza

-¿Has llevado el diario?- pregunta con interés

-No- miento y abro una libreta en blanco que le pedí a Marie, una de las enfermeras con la que he hecho buena amistad… No siento ganas de que esa mujer ponga sus manos sobre la única cosa que poseo: mis pensamientos.

-Anastasia, tienes que poner de tu parte para mejorar- dice mirándome por encima de sus costosos lentes de montura Dior- Yo no puedo hacerlo todo

-¿Qué quieres que haga Elena? ¿De qué manera puede ayudarme el llevar un estúpido diario a recuperar mi vida?

-Querida- añade- si no sigues mis recomendaciones nunca saldrás de aquí

-No es como si afuera de este lugar me esperara algo mejor

-Lleva el diario de lo que sientes, y tómate una de estas pastillas diariamente- dice entregándome un frasco- Eso es todo nos vemos la semana que viene, hasta luego querida

-Hasta luego Dra. Lincoln

Salgo del consultorio con una ligera sensación de impotencia… sé que cualquiera podría pensar que no estoy siento cooperativa, pero es que después de varias sesiones comprendí que aquella mujer no estaba ahí para ayudarme. Al comienzo traté de expresar mis inconformidades y dudas, pero era como hablar con la pared, ella se dedicaba a mandar mensajes mientras yo hacía el esfuerzo de poner mis sentimientos al descubierto.

En apariencia ella es una mujer amable, pero cuando te fijas bien, en su personalidad hay algo que repele, quizás sea que su trato está cargado de hipocresía, o tal vez sea su forma de mirar por encima del hombro… no lo sé con exactitud.

-¿Cómo te fue con la bruja?

Sonrío con sinceridad al escuchar aquella voz familiar, alzo la mirada y ahí está Marie sonriéndome con afecto, esperándome para trasladarme en la silla

-Tan bien como es posible con ella- digo poniendo los ojos en blanco- No sé por qué, pero la detesto

-Yo también- dijo Marie con resentimiento- Esa mujer es de cuidado

-Gracias por conseguirme otra libreta, no me hubiera gustado quedar expuesta ante ella

-Haces bien en tenerle recelo Ana- me dice en un susurro

-Lo malo es que si no me la gano jamás saldré de aquí- digo suspirando sonoramente- aunque la verdad es que no tengo prisa, afuera de estás paredes solo me aguardan problemas

-¿Problemas?- dice mirándome con una ceja levantada- ¡Lo que te está esperando afuera tienes ojos grises y está buenísimo!

-El no me espera- digo cabizbaja- solo me ayuda por lástima

-Ana eres ciega… ¡Te viene a visitar todos los días!, te mira como si fueras una joya invaluable, créeme le interesas

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto esperanzada con una sonrisa tonta en los labios

-Tonta… es tan obvio que si- masculla- Y hablando del diablo, mira quien está aquí- añade

Yo sigo la dirección de su mirada y veo que en uno de los bancos de la sala visitas está Christian jugando con sus dedos… ¡_se ve tan sexy!_

-¿Me veo muy pálida hoy?- pregunto con nerviosismo pasando mis dedos por mi cabello enmarañado

-Te ves linda Ana- dice guiñándome un ojo- Ve y conquístalo

Yo suspiro sonoramente, me levanto de la silla y empiezo a acercarme a él. Me quedo paralizada donde estoy cuando veo que una pálida muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro se sienta junto a él y le toma la mano, el alza la mirada y esboza una sonrisa… yo me siento a morir, y comienzo a volver sobre mis pasos hacia donde está Marie quien me mira con algo que parece ser compasión. Yo bajo la cabeza y me dejo caer en la silla

-Sácame de aquí rápido, por favor- digo con la voz quebrada

Ella no respondió nada, simplemente inició la marcha

.

_**Cha chán! ¿Qué piensan?... cuéntenmelo todo**_

_**¡Besitos!**_

_**Terminado el 7 de Febrero de 2014 a las 11:44 pm**_


End file.
